


Total Eclipse of the heart

by winters_child30



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Pining Derek, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_child30/pseuds/winters_child30
Summary: Set after 4x12, Derek doesn't leave but just drops Braeden and comes back to Beacon Hills
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Total Eclipse of the heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small short fic idea I had, Hope you like it !

"This whole trip has been crazy, with Derek almost dying and then leaving, Jennifer coming back, Malia and me breaking up..I just...I'm so confused as to what I'm supposed to feel Scott" Stiles said

Stiles and Scott were sitting on Stiles's bed and playing video games .

"Yeah man , I thought you and Malia would stay together .. I'm sorry man..but what are you talking about Derek?" Scott said 

"Yeah No..me and Malia kinda agreed so it was mutual...and I'm talking about Derek riding off into the sunset with Braeden ..looking back one last time and just leaving." Stiles said "Isn't it obvious that I was talking about that?"

"Uhh no ..Stiles Derek is back..he just went to drop off Braeden somewhere and came back " Scott said furrowing his eyebrows

Stiles turned to look at Scott confused" Wait what?" 

"Uhm yeah.. he came back like 2 to 3 days back , he called me.." Scott said "Didn't he call you?" 

"Uhm..no" Stiles said "Obviously not, cos I didn't know up until like right now. " 

"Guess I wasn't important enough to tell this to in the first place." Stiles murmured

"No Stiles..it..it probably just slipped his mind." Scott said 

"Yeah I'm sure it did" Stiles grumbled as the game came to an end

"Look if you are pissed about it you should talk to him about it" Scott said placing the controller down and turning to Stiles.

"Yeah I guess so" Stiles said shrugging

"If you really want to , you should do it dude, you deserve an explanation " Scott said standing up to leave 

"Yeah ok, I'll go now" Stiles said walking behind him

They walked downstairs and said their goodbyes as Scott headed home and Stiles left to Derek's loft.

Stiles drove up to Derek's house and took a deep breath as he jumped out of the jeep . He walked up to the loft door and knocked .

Derek opened the door and raised his eyebrows in shock "Stiles? What are you doing here?" he asked

"I could ask you the same thing Derek, lat time I checked you rode off into the sunset with your little girlfriend " Stiles said 

Derek exhaled and said "Come in Stiles, We'll talk about it" 

Stiles walked in as Derek closed the door and continued "Come in? That's all you have to say? What?Like I don't deserve an explanation for everything? For why you came back and told probably everyone and not me?" Stiles said angrily

"Stiles it's not like that, I just didn't feel like I had to tell you , How does it matter?" Derek asked

"How does it matter? " Stiles asked sarcastically "It matters because I already know that I am technically not a part of the pack but I know that I deserve to know the shit that happens . I came all the way till Mexico , lied to my dad and saved all of your asses MULTIPLE TIMES and this is what I get?" he retorted

"No one asked you to do that Stiles!No one asked you to come all the way there" Derek replied back 

Stiles froze and swallowed hard before saying" Well,I guess now that that's out of the way...I know where I stand. But I didn't do it for you . I did it for Scott . and Malia. " he said walking towards Derek

"OH and by the way , thanks for letting me know that my efforts to keep you alive went to waste . Means a lot Derek." Stiles said standing in front of Derek "You know after all that we've been through I thought we had something , at least a friendship. Thanks for answering that ." He said walking to the door when Derek stopped Stiles .

"Let go of me Derek, I've had enough ." Stiles said holding his breath

"Stiles, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that " Derek said turning to look at Stiles who was looking straight ahead.

"Too late Derek." Stiles said coldly still looking away

Derek exhaled and continued " It's hard for me to trust anyone Stiles, but I trust you. I trusted you so much that it scared me. I..I don't know what to do when this happens..Anyone close to me always ends up getting hurt. " 

"Don't. push me away." Stiles replied turning to look at Derek " Don't you realise that you are the one who ends up pushing people because of this?" 

"You risk your life every time there is a fight , you always think that your life doesn't matter. Why do you do that?" " Stiles said a little angry

"And what was that huh? Why did you get out of the van first? You knew didn't you?" Stiles asked 

Derek looked away not answering 

"Derek answer me, did you know?" Stiles asked

"Yes" Derek said low 

"This is exactly what I'm saying Derek, you knew you weren't healing, why did you put yourself in danger? " Stiles asked

"I can't let you get hurt . We are all a pack we have to protect each other." Derek said looking up

"But it's ok for you to get hurt?It's ok for you to almost die there." Stiles asked

"My life doesn't matter as much as all of you " Derek said

"Yes it does. Derek what was that with you looking at us like you were doing to die . What was that huh Save him? What about you? Were you planning on just dying ?" Stiles burst out

"Yes, and if I was dying, I wanted to remind you that I'd be ok , and to focus on saving Scott." Derek said "Cos I know If you had the chance to, you would've stayed back." 

"You don't get to do that. I love Scott . He is my brother but I love you . And I care about you too" Stiles yelled

Derek looked up and said "What?" 

Stiles's eyes widened and his expression gave it away"Uh nothing nothing ..Uh ..I gotta go I'll be on my way ...uhm "

Stiles went to open the door when Derek came up from behind and closed it putting his arm up to prevent Stiles from leaving .

Stiles turned slowly his back leaning on the door behind him and Derek inches away from him.

Stiles swallowed hard and looked away as Derek stepped closer.

"Derek" Stiles said in a hushed tone

"Stiles, look at me " Derek said 

Stiles turned to look at Derek and Derek said " You are my anchor" 

Stiles's mouth parted a little before he grabbed Derek's face and kissed him. Derek held Stiles's face as his thumb grazed his cheek. Derek reciprocated deepening the kiss as Stiles leaned back against the door and Derek following him as the tension between them grew .

Stile pulled away first to catch his breath but still holding onto Derek. 

"Don't leave again" Stiles said 

"Why will I ? I have a reason to stay?" Derek said grazing his thumb on Stiles's cheek as he smiled 


End file.
